


WHAT NOW?

by louisebpaixao



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisebpaixao/pseuds/louisebpaixao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There has got to be another way!”<br/>“There isn´t. You´ve worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!”</p><p> </p><p>After Emma becomes the dark one Henry and David decided to look for Merlin while Regina tries to bring Emma back "in her own way", facing many difficulties Emma and Regina can´t help but to be more close than ever now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first clue

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic as an alternative story for OUAT S05, I inteend to keep and who knows maybe some day send it to the producers?!  
> I´ll try to post 1 or 2 chapters a week if I can.  
> Hope you guys like it!

It was quiet; nobody could believe that anything of what just happened was real. Snow took the first step heading to the dagger - which had her daughter´s name written on it now – and she just stood there facing it when Regina came closer and took it. They faced it and then each other for a while, was that really happening? Everything they both tried to avoid had just become reality, Emma was the dark one. Hook came running, looking confused.

Hook  
So, what now? You guys are not doing anything! Why aren´t you doing anything?!!  
Regina  
Hey, calm down ok? Freaking out is not going to solve this problem.  
Snow  
Let’s take this home until we figure out what to do.

The idea seemed pretty lame but that was actually the best move. David and Henry, observing the whole situation, decided that they should try to find Merlin before it was too late.  
Snow, Regina and Hook were at home now, with the dagger, clueless.

Snow  
Should we summon her?  
Regina  
NO! I mean… Emma… She is not herself anymore… She is the dark one! We don´t know what might happen.  
Hook  
Well… she will come looking for it at some point.  
Regina  
I´ll keep it… I know a safe place.  
Snow  
What do you mean you´re keeping it? What if Hook is right? What if she comes back?  
Regina  
That´s exactly why I should keep it. If there is anyone in this room who knows best about being evil, this person is me. No offense.

Everybody went quiet after Regina´s statement… Indeed it was true. She kept the dagger and hid it in her cript over the cemetery.  
Everybody was back at their homes now, trying to sleep after this mess. However, Regina had the worst guilty feelings, she could not stop thinking that it was all her fault: Emma was the dark one and it is all because of her… At least that’s how she felt.  
Regina was in her bedroom when somebody knocked on the front door. She came downstairs to see who that was. It was Robin. It´s not that she didn´t like him, just that right now she really didn´t want to deal with him.

Regina  
Go away, Robin.

Regina tried to close the door before he started all that melodrama of “let me take care of you” she knew he would do.

Robin  
Regina, wait!  
Regina  
What.  
Robin  
Don´t you want to talk to someone?  
Regina  
If that “someone” means you then no, I´m sorry. I just really want to be alone right now, unless you are here to tell me that Emma is back safe and sound.  
Robin  
I´m sorry… I was worried about you.  
Regina  
I´m fine. But thanks for coming over. I´ll go back to bed now. Bye.  
Robin  
Bye.

Regina knew she was being rude with Robin, but she couldn´t help it. She knew he was just worried and she actually felt sorry for having to kick him out like this, but somehow Emma´s disappearance had managed to take over her mind and spirit. All that she wanted right now was to see that stupid blonde hair again… Not the man that impregnated her sister.  
Regina was falling asleep when Henry came running into her room apparently excited about something.

Henry  
Mom! Mom! I´ve found something!

Regina was so tired but, well…she always had time for her son.

Regina  
Oh, honey I thought you were sleeping already. What is it?

Regina sat on the bed with henry so that they could talk.

Henry  
I think I might have found a clue to where Merlin is.  
Regina  
What?  
Henry  
Listen, when mom, Emma, disappeared Grandpa and I decided that we should try to find Merlin -since he is the only one that can defeat the darkness- but the truth is we had no clue of where he might be and the apprentice well…you know.  
Regina  
I´m listening…  
Henry  
So I went to that library I´ve found at the author’s house…  
Regina  
You what?!!! You went there alone?!! Henry!!!  
Henry  
Mom, relax! I´m ok! Anyway, I went there and I found this.

Henry showed Regina a book that looked exactly the same as the one he had.

Regina  
Henry, love we both know there is nothing written on those books.  
Henry  
Yeah, except that this one has.

Regina had no reaction; she was absolutely impressed and also confused with henry´s discovery.  
Noticing that his mom wouldn´t say anything, Henry continued.

Henry  
It´s about this boy named Arthur, who became the king of England thanks to this sorcerer, Merlin. Can´t you see mom? This is the very first clue to where Merlin is! We need to go to London!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you may have noticed the beggining is simillar to the "A kiss with a fist is better than none" fic, that´s because I started both as one fic and each one turned out completely different :/


	2. True love is magic

Regina  
Oh well… Things are a little bit more complicated than that, love.  
Henry  
There is nothing complicated in this!  
Regina  
I can´t leave Storybrook, Henry! Not right now.  
Henry  
I´ll talk to grandpa tomorrow. You can stay and deal with things here, I´ll go with him!

Regina hesitated for a moment, it wasn´t easy to let her son go like this. But the book indeed was a clue that they couldn´t miss if they intended to find Merlin.

Regina  
We´ll talk to David together tomorrow ok?!  
Henry  
Ok.  
Regina  
Now go to sleep, it´s late, we had a big day and we´ll have another tomorrow.  
Henry  
Good night, mom.

Regina kissed Henry´s forehead and he came back to his room. She went too to bed to sleep (or at least try to).  
In the morning, Regina and Henry left the house and went to granny´s for breakfast. Henry sat with Mary Margaret and the baby while Regina and David had a conversation.

Regina  
So, David, Henry told me you two are trying to find the sorcerer.  
David  
Indeed we are, Regina. However I´m afraid the apprentice left us with no clue but his name, Merlin.  
Regina  
Well I guess I have good news then. I thought Henry would come talk to you first but he seems distracted now…  
David  
What is it?  
Regina  
He found a clue, Henry, I mean. He came into my room last night with this new book and a whole new story. It´s about a king named Arthur and Merlin.  
David  
I know this story! I´ve heard of it actually. Merlin trained Arthur to be king… but that happened in the UK right?!  
Regina  
Exactly.  
David  
So you’re planning a trip to Europe?  
Regina  
I don´t really think we have another option… I was wondering if you could go with Henry. I need to stay here and take care of, well… everything.  
David  
Are you sure?  
Regina  
It is the only clue we have isn’t it? Besides, it´s Emma´s life we´re dealing with here, we need to do this. 

There was a moment of silence between Regina and David. They needed to find Merlin in order to bring Emma back. They need to go to Europe.

David  
I´ll buy the tickets as soon as I can. We can´t waste any more time.

Regina agreed, If Merlin indeed was in London, they needed to find him and bring him to Storybrook ASAP.  
It had been 2 days now since Emma disappeared. Henry and David would travel by the morning. Regina still felt guilty for all of this. Just like she always did when she had a problem and needed some space: she headed to her father´s crypt over the cemetery. When Regina got there, she happened to notice that Emma´s dagger wasn´t there.

FLASHBACK

It was the day that Daniel died. Snow went to Regina´s room to apologize, but stopped at the door in time to see Regina hiding a ring (the ring Daniel gave to her) in a simple wood box. She was crying so much that made Snow feel absolutely horrible for what she did, so she ran away. She couldn´t face Regina that way.  
It was now morning in Storybrook, Snow was walking fast and seemed anxious about something: she was going to Regina´s crypt.

Snow  
It has got be here somewhere…

Snow rummaged through drawers trying to find the wood box she saw Regina hiding her ring in hope to find the dagger there.

Snow  
Oh yes, here it is.

Snow had now found the box and the dagger was also there, she smiled as she had discovered a gold mine. Snow took the dagger and didn´t even bother to put the box in its place, she just left in a hurry and went home.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Regina faced all the mess her crypt was, she looked worried and disappointed.

Regina  
Snow…

Regina didn´t think twice about who had been there: Snow was the only one who knew about her secret places besides Emma… plus, a desperate mother could do some stupid things for her kids.  
Regina left the place in a hurry, hoping that Snow hadn’t done anything dumb.  
While Regina headed over Snow´s place, Snow was there sitting at the table facing the dagger.

Snow  
Ok… so… am… how do I do this?...The Dark One, I summon thee?!!

Snow waited for something to happen when Emma showed up out of nowhere.

Emma  
Hello.

Emma was serious and emotionless.

Snow  
Emma! I´m so happy to see you!

Snow seemed relieved to see Emma, she smiled at her and went on her direction hoping to hug her but Emma turned away before she could get any closer.

Emma  
What do you want?  
Snow  
I miss you!

Emma looked confused and was starting to get angry.

Emma  
That´s why you summon me? I´m leaving now.  
Snow  
Emma, wait! I thought we could talk a little bit.  
Emma  
You what?! Seriously, Mary Margaret, you thought we could talk?! After all you´ve done to me you thought that we could talk?!  
Snow  
What? I thought… I thought you weren´t mad at me anymore… And don’t you call me Mary Margaret…  
Emma  
Well it turns out that I am seeing things clearly now!   
Snow  
But… why?  
Emma  
Why??!! Where do you want me to start from? From the fact that you shamelessly lied to me, or from the fact that you sold a baby´s soul to darkness so that YOU could have your perfect little daughter? Oh and guess what?! I´m not perfect and not even good now!  
Snow  
Emma, why are you saying all of this? You´re being rude!  
Emma  
Oh am I? Good! And you know what? I think I´m going to destroy you, just like you did to me.

Emma sounded so ironic and mean it frightened Snow.  
She was scared of what Emma would do.

Snow  
What do you mean?  
Emma  
How about I start with this cute little human over here?!

Emma was getting closer to her brother´s crib as she talked. That made Snow panic, she didn´t knew Emma could be evil enough to hurt a baby!

Snow  
No! Don´t hurt him, please! He is your brother!

Snow´s comment really pissed Emma off, which made her aggressively turn back to Snow and push her brutally against the wall.

Emma  
Oh, shut up! Look at you all worried! So cute! Yet it´s so sad that I´ll have to make you suffer now.

If there was any way Emma could be more ironic she had managed to do it now.  
Emma grabbed Snow by her throat, she was so strong now and she felt so good doing that when Regina showed up.

Regina  
Emma?! Oh my god, stop it!

Regina was surprised to see Emma, but also felt disappointed for her arriving that late.

Emma  
Regina! Oh look, if it isn´t the perfect moment for you to be here! This is all you ever wanted! Aren´t you excited?!!  
Regina  
Swan, you don´t have to do this. Killing is not a solution! Let her go!  
Emma  
Well… I´m afraid that in this case it is a solution, darling.  
Regina  
Emma, NO!

Emma ignored Regina and was about to kill Snow when Regina touched her arm as an act of despair. When they touched, they were both surprised by the wind that blew over them and the brightness that lit up out of nowhere. It was almost like the darkness disappeared. Emma suddenly realized that she was killing Snow and immediately let her go.  
Snow was on the ground trying to recompose herself when Regina went there to help her.  
Emma was confused about the whole situation, she was enjoying herself so much, she was feeling so powerful and now she was so guilty for trying to kill her own mother! She looked at Regina and Regina looked back at her, Emma appeared to be so lost with her feelings and it was like she searched for Regina looking for help, she seemed desperate for answers; in that moment Regina realized the Emma she knew hadn´t disappeared completely, in fact she was just there in front of her extremely confused, and the moment they had when she touched her, that must mean something.  
It was a brief exchange of glances between Emma and Regina before Emma disappear again, but now Regina knew what to do and she was willing to fight for that stupid old Emma back.  
Regina took the dagger back from Snow and kept it with her so that no one could steal it again.


End file.
